Businesses and other organizations use electronic devices to store data. As businesses, organizations and other entities continue to grow, so does the amount of data stored on electronic devices. These large amounts of data may be stored in a database.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.